In a Child's Eyes
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: [AU] Harry Potter grew up with out his parents, Lost his best friend, and now going to Hogwarts. He meets Draco But Draco's past is connected to his but how! HD, HrOc, ROc. The Oc's are not Gary stus!
1. Chapter 1:

In a Child's Eyes  
  
Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me, though Hermes Nightlighter, and Ronnie Flarerighter do belong to me, so if you would like to use him in your fic please inform me before hand  
  
Summery: [AU] Harry does have parents in this fic,  
  
Pairing: H/D, (SLASH: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) Hr/Oc, Ron/Oc  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~ Lyrics ~  
  
~``````~  
  
Chapter 1: Memories, are parts of the past  
  
An eleven year old Harry sat on his bed, on 12 Liven Ave, in Hollywood; California A.K.A. Cali. Harry sat on his bed fingering (Not like that perverts) his letter from Hogwarts. He opened it and read its text.  
  
~``````~  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We would like to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September 1st make your way to King Cross and head to Platform 9 ¾. Your school equipment is listed below:  
  
Text Books:  
  
Charmed, By: Lilly Potter  
  
Spells, Hexes, and Curses (Year 1) by: James Potter  
  
Book of Transfiguration (Year 1) by: Rowan Jake  
  
Mystic Orbs and what they Do, By: Phi Wang  
  
Crystals of Life, By: Rosy Bert  
  
Potions Afire, By: S.S. Rips  
  
Other equipment you may need:  
  
A Wand  
  
Pewter Cauldron (Size one)  
  
Students may chose a Cat, Toad, Rat or Owl  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
~``````~  
  
Harry sat on his bed looking at the letter, 'Wizardry? Okay this is weird......... Hey, it would be a good chance to get away......... from those gigs that I have to do.'  
  
Harry started packing, his things. He packed his designer clothes, his laptop, a pile of photos, and a felt pen. He put it into a duffel bag.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror, he was 5'4,He wore contacts for his bad eyesight. He was wearing a black T-shirt, and over the T-shirt he had on a midnight blue vest and he wore black pants. His hair was jet black with silver streaks covered by a black bandana; that had neon blue flames that seem to dance when he turned his head, he tied his hair into a ponytail. As he looked into the mirror, he fingered the locket on his neck.........  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Blake?" A 5-year-old Harry said. Harry walk across the place, the "Place" was little old Rootage Orphanage. The house had seven rooms, Harry was in the fourth room, and the fourth room was small, about the size of a small closet. Harry heard a sniff. Harry walk to the corner of the room, and found a platinum blonde sitting in the corner.  
  
"Blake?" Harry whispered  
  
"What? Oh, it you Harry" The Blonde boy named Blake  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said  
  
"I.........Have to move......... My parents came.........They want to take me away" Blake rasped out, letting out a sob.  
  
Blake walked to his closet and handed Harry a silver locket.  
  
"I want you to have this......... You're my best friend"  
  
The silver locket was round; on one side a gold dragon, the other a gold phoenix. When it was opened, a musical melody sung.  
  
Harry stared at Blake; it seemed as that time slowed down for both of them, then Harry hugged Blake.  
  
//flash//  
  
Harry opened the locket; the melody filled the room. Harry started singing  
  
~ I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be to far away,  
  
You would always be here I heard you say  
  
I never thought  
  
That it would be our last good bye  
  
(Our last good bye)  
  
I still can dream  
  
That one day love will fall out from the sky ~  
  
Harry closed the locket, tears threatening to fall. He had to leaves his life here. He left to his agent's office.  
  
~``````~  
  
Harry stood in front of his agent's office; he brought his fist up to the door, and knocked.  
  
"Come-in" Drawled a voice  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vivo" Harry said  
  
"Harry, baby! How are ya?" Mr. Vivo gave in a funny accent; Harry fought back a giggle  
  
"Umm... Mr. Vivo I would like to quit........."  
  
"Harry, Baby! You signed a contract, baby........."  
  
"How about this, my summer are yours......... and you've got a gig this weekend?" Harry said, hopefully  
  
"Let me think......... No!"  
  
"Okay, summers, One gig and Holidays?" Harry said quickly  
  
"Alright, alright" Mr. Vivo said reluctantly  
  
"Do you mind, book me a plane to England?" Said Harry  
  
"Not at all" Mr. Vivo drawled  
  
~``````~  
  
~ At the Gig ~  
  
Thousand of people waited for "Harry and the Gyriffies" and their goodbye gig.  
  
"Sup ya all, well I guess this is it! I want you to know that I'll miss you all!" Harry blew a kiss to the crowd  
  
"I'll be playing "Do you believe"  
  
Harry struck a string on his guitar; Hermes and Ronnie started playing their instruments. Harry started singing.........  
  
~I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be to far away,  
  
You would always be here, I heard you say  
  
I never thought  
  
That it would be our last goodbye  
  
(Our last good bye)  
  
I still can dream  
  
That one-day love will fall out from the sky  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
  
(Do you believe?)  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
(Do you still believe?)  
  
Find a way to bring back yesterday  
  
Find a way to love  
  
I hope we stay  
  
When tomorrow becomes today  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one  
  
If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun  
  
(Do you believe? do you believe?)  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you see the sky above  
  
(Do you believe?)  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love?  
  
Do you believe? ~  
  
Harry's voice lingered trough out the room, a few girls sobbing at his song, some wailing.  
  
"Bye ya all and don't forget me, I'll be back!" Harry's voice boomed trough out the room. Harry left the stage and the curtain closed.  
  
~``````~  
  
Harry sat at the waiting bay at the airport, a little bit behind(though Harry never notice) Hermes walk to the waiting bay reading a book, Ronnie came in playing with a electric chess game.  
  
"Will passengers of flight 54-b please make their way to the plane"  
  
Harry stood in front, Hermes 20th in line, and Ronnie 30th in line. Harry made his way to first class, and trying to hide in his black sweatshirt so anybody who knew that he was Harry the Singer. Harry was wearing a black hoodie with neon blue flames, and black pants with red flames. Harry fell asleep as his song "Le le le Long" Came up on his headphone.  
  
Harry woke up two hours later and started playing on his laptop. He stop playing, when he got 2 e-mail (Is that even possible? I mean he's in the air). Harry opened the e-mail.  
  
Dear Harry!  
  
It's me! Hermes, Well I'm heading to England, I'm going to school there. Well why'd you have to go? Well I'm all out.  
  
Hermes Nightlighter "The know-it-all Winder"  
  
Harry chuckled as he read the e-mail. Harry opened the second one  
  
==Dude! Harry!  
  
Sup! How are ya? Hope your going to be okay.........Well I'm going to England, Well I hope I see you in a Year  
  
Ronnie Flarerighter "The boy wonder" "Wonder why? "==  
  
Harry blushed scarlet at the last comment. He folded back his laptop and put on the top compartment, and soon he fell asleep  
  
14 hours later  
  
"Will all passenger please make your way off the plane"  
  
Harry woke up and rush to get his items, and waited another 45 minutes to get off the plane, Harry stood, while tapping his foot, his face started to show frustration. Harry finally got off the plane, He went to get his luggage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry took a bus to London. Harry looked around.  
  
"Lookie Mom! It's Harry Potter" A Little girl shouted  
  
Everybody turned around staring at the male singer. Harry nearly (I said nearly!) wet his pants .  
  
"Hiya Harry" a blonde boy said  
  
"Yep, Hi" Said a boy with navy haired boy  
  
"Hermes! Ronnie, you scared the living hell out of me!"  
  
"We know!" Hermes and Ronnie Said knowingly  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry said  
  
"Uhhhh......... Shopping?"  
  
" So you got the letter from Hogwarts too" Harry said lamely  
  
"Yep" Hermes chimed in  
  
"Okay, Hermes do you know, How to buy this um.........stuff?" Harry said  
  
"Of course Teen Wonder who do you think I am?" Hermes Said  
  
"Okay lets go, Know-it-all Winder"  
  
"Follow me" Hermes, said  
  
Hermes showed them the way to the Leaky Cauldron, When he got to the brick wall. There was a 7'1 man standing in the way.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Draco, Ron and Hermione" Said the Man  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!" The other three said in unison  
  
The other three went into the brick wall, so did the Harry and his Gang.  
  
So this is chapter 1, R&R!!! Oh and the song does not belong to me! It belongs to Sony and Legend of Dragoon! 


	2. Chapter 2:

In a Child's Eyes  
  
Harry Potter & gang do not belong to me, Though Hermes NightLighter, and Ronnie Flarerighter  
  
Here's some info  
  
Name: Hermes Nightlighter Gender: Male Eye Color: Sky Blue Hair: Navy Blue  
  
Hermes gives off, a know it all personality. Hermes plays the Piano in the band "Harry & the Gyriffies". Hermes would be the Male counterpart of Hermione. Hermes also lived in the orphanage that Harry stayed when he was small.  
  
Name: Ronnie Flarerighter Gender: Male Eye color: Midnight Blue Hair: Blonde  
  
Ronnie gives off, the class clown or goofy personality. Ronnie plays the guitar in "Harry & the Gyriffes". Ronnie would be the opposite form of Ron. Ronnie is blonde (unlike the redhead) and rich (TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM RON) he also snobby at times. Though he doesn't do it on propose.  
  
~``````~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
~``````~  
  
Harry and his friend, walk into Diagon Ally. Walking, Harry saw different stores (Sorry but I had to change some of the stores, because some of them will come in future Chapters) some named Riddles Pets, Wands and Widdles, Florish and Blotts, to Holly Wood Stars. Harry stared at Holly Wood Stars and stared at his picture. He put his hood up and tried to hide in his hood.  
  
"Harry?" Hermes said questionably  
  
"Yea.........? You know its funny, I don't want to get notice here, Hermes lets change my look" Harry said quietly  
  
"Okay, you can keep you neon blue flames clothes, cause no one notices you wear those, and you HAVE! To keep on that bandana on, they'll notice you in a minute if you take it off" Hermes said knowingly  
  
"You know he's right, Anybody would notice your blackish-silver hair" Said Ronnie, giving a wide grin  
  
"Yea, your right......... but how do I change then?" Harry said desperately  
  
"I know! You can get some nerdy glasses" Said Hermes, who was now trying to hide his smirk. (Which was failing horribly)  
  
"HELL NO! No nerdy glasses! That would make me into......... a NERD!" Harry said scandalized  
  
"Hey! That's mean" Hermes looked offended  
  
"No offence" Harry's fingers were crossed behind his back  
  
Ronnie giggled, "Guys it's time to go" Ronnie sighed.  
  
"Yes, lets go, And I'm still piss about the Nerd Comment" Hermes said nastily  
  
They wondered around Diagon Ally buying Robes, Wands and things they needed for Hogwarts. Harry was grunting by the end of the day. Harry soon retired to the leaky cauldron, after a heavy day of shopping. He soon fell asleep in his room that he rented at the leaky cauldron.  
  
~`````~  
  
September 1st  
  
Harry and his friend soon made their way to King Cross. Harry and his friend started to get confused, wondering where to go.  
  
"This place is swarming with Muggle and such" Harry heard a voice  
  
"Muggle!" Hermes said, with a light bulb lighting on top of his head  
  
"What?" Harry and Ronnie said in unison  
  
"Muggle, it's a wizard term for "Non-magic folk"" Hermes said  
  
"Okay let follow!" Harry pronounced  
  
"Yea, whatever" Ronnie grumbled  
  
~`````~  
  
"Draco dear, you can go first," A plump lady said  
  
The blonde boy brought his cart to the front of the wall, then checking if there were any muggles around, he dash into the wall. Harry gaped at the wall just staring. Harry started walking, to the plump lady.  
  
"Um......... Excuse me can you tell us, umm you know" Harry said pointing to the wall  
  
"Sure dear, all you do is run in front of the wall, It's Ron and Hermione's First year too" Said the plump lady  
  
"Okay, here I go"  
  
Harry started running into 9 and ¾, followed Hermes, Ronnie, and the girl and boy named Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry put his luggage on to the train; he made sure that his clothes look all right. He wore a black sweatshirt, over that midnight vest, with black jeans. On his hair was his trademark bandana, Black with neon blue flames.  
  
Harry and his friend went to find a compartment. All the compartments were full, only one was not. Harry open the door to the last one, In this compartment there was a blonde, a red head, and a bushy haired chatted loudly  
  
"Hello, but don't you know it's rude to barge in?" Sneered the blonde boy  
  
"Draco! Don't be mean," said the bushy hair girl  
  
"Baka!" whispered the blonde under his breath  
  
"Yaro" Harry said smugly  
  
"Huh" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Hermes and Ronnie smirked.  
  
"Well, I think I should introduced my self, My name is Harry James Potter, My friend here is Hermes, and other there is Ronnie"  
  
"My name is Hermione, the redheaded person here is Ron, and the smart ass over is Draco"  
  
"Can we sit in here?" Harry hesitated  
  
"Why should we?" Draco sneered  
  
"What ever, I'm sitting" Harry sat down and started to hum "Do you believe"  
  
Draco eyed Harry as if he was a lab rat.  
  
"How do you know that song?" Draco said, quietly  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Harry sneered, Harry stared looking out the window, and forgetting people were in the room he started to sing.  
  
~I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be to far away,  
  
You would always be here, I heard you say  
  
I never thought  
  
That it would be our last goodbye  
  
(Our last goodbye.)  
  
I still can dream  
  
That one-day love will fall out of the sky ~  
  
Harry stopped singing, his eyes rimming with tear. The other people in the compartment stared at him.  
  
" What? I'm I a zoo animal or something?"  
  
The other people kept staring at him.  
  
~``````~  
  
Chapter there ya go! The song does not belong to me!  
  
Reviewy pleasey? 


	3. Chapter 3:

In a Child's Eyes  
  
By: Mage-Bandit777  
  
~`````~  
  
What do you know, people really like this.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry & co. Do not belongs to me. If it did, Then you wouldn't be surprise what my dirty mind brings.  
  
~`````~  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
Harry stopped singing, his eyes rimming with tear. The other people in the compartment stared at him.  
  
" What? I'm I a zoo animal or something?"  
  
The other people kept staring at him.  
  
~`````~  
  
The compartment was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. Harry kept looking out the window. Hermes and Ronnie were staring at Harry with concern. Draco couldn't take it any more, he screamed.  
  
"HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. THAT. SONG" Draco inhaled.  
  
"It was a friend of mine, he gave me a locket..."  
  
"Oh... Boyfriend?" Draco said, smugly  
  
"You could say that" Harry said quietly  
  
An owl silenced the chat. The owl was black with red eyes, it carried a muggle letter. Dropping it on Hermes lap  
  
"Harry, did you, remember to bring your guitar?" Hermes chimed in  
  
"No, I didn't why?" Harry said, happily  
  
"Umm.... Did you know Mr. Vivo is a squib?"  
  
"What's a squib?" Harry said in confusedly  
  
"Honestly, don't you read? It's a Person born in a wizard family but! Has no magic!" Hermes said, rolling his eyes  
  
"No, I didn't bring my guitar"  
  
"Well, he is... and he made promises with Hogwarts... To play there for Holidays...." Hermes said while giving Harry a weak grin  
  
"Oh no" Harry groaned  
  
"Hehe" Hermes chuckled  
  
"Well, how are we going to get "Neon Flames"?" Ronnie said  
  
"Well, We can get Mr. Vivo to um... Send it by owl..." Hermes said  
  
"Alright" Harry said  
  
"Wait!" Ronnie shouted  
  
"What, I forgot!"  
  
Ronnie reaches for something in his pocket and pulled out a guitar, the size of a peanut.  
  
"Here's your guitar, Harry" Ronnie handed the peanut size guitar to Harry  
  
"Ooh and did you get the micro small speakers too?" Harry said sarcastically  
  
"Actually, I'll let you know. I did" Ronnie said  
  
He pulled out a peanut sized speaker, and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry blinked  
  
Hermes snickered  
  
Ron giggled  
  
Hermione laugh  
  
Draco sneezed  
  
"Okay Ronnie...." Harry said slowly  
  
"Did you bring my neon green flamed bandana?" Harry said  
  
"Yea, you need it?" Ronnie said  
  
"No shit Sherlock, I wouldn't have ask you" Harry sneered  
  
"Okay hold up"  
  
Ronnie reach in his pocket, and took out a peanut sized bandana  
  
Harry facefaulted (if you don't know what that is, It's an Anime style fall, Face down)  
  
"What!" Ronnie said  
  
"Give me that!" Harry snatch his neon green bandana, whacked Ronnie's head  
  
"Hermes, do you know the spell that enlarges items!?"  
  
"Enlargo" Hermes muttered  
  
Harry's Bandana seemed to grow, Harry switch his neon blue flamed and his neon green flamed bandana  
  
(Okay, I wanted to say sorry for this little section, but my muse made me)  
  
Soon, the conductor's assistants came and told them that they would be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. They all got dress, Every one in black robes. Harry still wore his Bandana.  
  
Soon the train came to a stop and sending everybody flying to the other side. Harry fell right on top of Draco. Draco started staring at Harry's Locket. When he got Flashback  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Harry, do you like my locket?" Blake said  
  
"Yea, it pretty" Harry said  
  
"Well, It sings"  
  
The musical humming came from the locket.  
  
"Hey! How bout we make a song to go with the melody" Harry suggested  
  
"Okay!" Draco said happily  
  
"Umm... Let me start, I had a dream"  
  
"That I could fly" Draco said  
  
They continued like that for the next several hours  
  
//Flashback end//  
  
Draco sighed. 'That's weird' Draco thought  
  
Harry and gang started to walk off the train. Harry went to get his things. Professor McGonagall was the head mistress. McGonagall was 5'8 her brown hair was in a tight bun. Her lips purse together.  
  
"1st years follow, me" The witch said  
  
The first year started to walk, to the Great Hall. There at the staff table, Sat Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, Potter, and Flitwick. Harry stood, nervously playing with his pierced ear. Students went up to the sorting hat, one by one they to their houses. Soon McGonagall called Harry's name  
  
"Potter, Harry" Said McGonagall  
  
The two Potter Professors at the staff table dropped their goblet upon hearing the name.  
  
Harry sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was place on him.  
  
"Ah, another Potter, Potter isn't a common name you know. Potter's history is surpassed Malfoy's family line. Potter's are rumored to be Godric Gyriffindor present family members. Any ways on with out my rambling. Let me see Sneaky... Cunning... Courageous...Smart ...Talented...Witty... and Loyal as well... very hard... where to put you... yes where to put you... I know Slytherin!"  
  
As soon as the hat made its mind, it screamed  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Harry walked up to the Slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy,Draco" McGonagall said  
  
"Slytherin" The hat screamed  
  
"Hermes Nightlighter"  
  
He made it to Slytherin as well  
  
"Ronnie FlareRighter"  
  
He also made it to Slytherin  
  
"Ronald Weasely"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
The headmaster stood up from his seat, and said his very few words  
  
"Let the feast begin"  
  
With the swish of his hand, food appeared in front of everybody eyes. Soon every body dug in.  
  
Soon the feast was over and all the students' retired to there house rooms. Which was guided by perfects. The perfect soon opened the door with the password (Unicorn blood) and he showed everybody where to go.  
  
(I want to tell you, this whole story is not connected to Harry Potter's what so ever. Voldemort is now Tom Riddle... who in turn is a boy that's in Slytherin... There is no prejudice to pureblooded or muggle born. So Lilly is the Slytherin's head house. James is Ravenclaws, Snape is Gyriffindor, Filtwick is Hufflepuff.)  
  
"Would everybody please pay attention! I would like to welcome you to Slytherin" The head house, Lilly Potter  
  
Lilly was 5'9, she had red hair. Emerald Green eyes, eyes that could burn your heart just by staring. She wore a black robe, and a starry cape.  
  
"I would like all 2nd years to show the first year around tomorrow, and don't pay tricks. If I see any of that, I will take off points. Is this clear?" Lilly glared  
  
"Yes, Professor" Drawled the upper classmen  
  
"Good, I'll be off." Lilly, gave Harry a last glance, she left the room.  
  
Soon everybody retired to his or her dorms.  
  
~`````~  
  
%% Harry's Dorm %%  
  
"Hey Hermes, did you see where my locket is?" Harry said quickly  
  
Soon everybody, was looking for it, Hermes finally found it. Everybody came to look at it.  
  
//Draco's Flash Back//  
  
Harry sat on the swing, while I pushed him. My locket swung back and forth against my neck. Harry started to stop. When I ask where my locket was. Harry and I search every where, unable to find it. Harry soon found it near the foot of the slide.  
  
"Thanks" I say  
  
"Your welcome" Harry said  
  
And unable to help myself, I peck his cheek and grinned.  
  
//Harry's Flash Back//  
  
He pecked my cheek, I don't know. My heart skipped a beat...Man; I'm so young for love! I'm only five you know... I couldn't take it... I let out a sigh and leaned into his arm and he let himself grin.  
  
// Present//  
  
"Thank god!" Harry said, Happily  
  
"Is it that important?" Blaise Zambini sneered  
  
"Shut up, how would you know if it was important or not?" Draco sneered  
  
Ronnie snickered  
  
"Okay, lets go to sleep" Hermes said  
  
They all fell asleep, all but Draco.  
  
Draco tosses and turns on his bed. When all of a sudden, Draco heard a moan... (Now I think, I'll bring this up rating up to R)  
  
Draco turned to the other side (Which was Harry's bed) and heard him moan.  
  
"Blake...Harder!" Harry moaned  
  
Draco blinked, and blinked. He got hotter each time Harry moaned. By the end of Harry's dream... Draco had to go to the bathroom...  
  
~`````~  
  
Next: Chapter:  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
Harry's dream  
  
No quidditch, instead I added in a different game  
  
Info on Game:  
  
Name: Wing Blaster  
  
Players: 7  
  
Balls: 8,  
  
7 Mini Boomers: The balls are the size of plastic balls you get from the 25- cent machine. They are like a bombs... they blast open when hit on contact... When they burst open the team hit get ten points taken off. When a Mini Boomer burst a new one appears  
  
1 Flyer: A Flyer is like the snitch, only difference is it's the size of a soccer ball, and it silver. It flies around the field and the players have to get it to the goal... When you kick it can't move off course  
  
Points: 10 for each goal, 20 if you get it when the goal is moving. -10 points if you got hit by Mini Boomers  
  
Goal: It's like a shining circle... it moves around the field... but sometime stops at the teams ends. Though... it does move when you're about to kick  
  
(did I mention, that you spurt wings on your back? Hence the name. Wing Blaster. I thought that it would be fun to you know create a whole new Harry Potter world)  
  
Well R&R please and it will make a difference 


	4. Chapter 4:

In a Child's Eyes  
  
By: Bandit-Lone-Wolf  
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kimmy: You're close, Lucius took away Draco's memories. You'll find out more in chapter 5  
  
Silver Goth: Thanks for reviewing again, I didn't even expect that ending... X.X  
  
Amy: You review again! Thanks  
  
Dracona The Slasher: Good to hear that you on your toes.  
  
Lady Pheonix Gyriffindor: Thanks for reviewing and I'll try not to Disappoint bam!bam  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Harry woke up that morning only to find that everyone was gone. Harry hurriedly got his robes on... Black robes with green neon flames and his trademarked bandana. Harry ran out... and ten seconds later he ran back to grab an apple off the table.  
  
While Harry ran to DADA. He bumped into Professor Potter (Male). James Potter was 6'2" he wore a regular black robe with a shooting star cape.  
  
"Oh, Ha-rry! How are you?" James said nervously  
  
"Fine, Fine... If you don't mind Professor. I'm late for DADA" Harry said quickly  
  
"Ah, yes...Yes... Harry! How are your parents?" James said  
  
"I...I don't have parents...The Orphanage manger said that mine left me... This is a personal matter Professor. I would like not to go in to this subject" Harry eyes started to rimmed with tears.  
  
"I see... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up..." James said sadly (Yea right)  
  
"I'm late I have to go" Harry said  
  
"Wait, take this" James handed Harry a pass and told him to hurry.  
  
Harry started running... But then he stopped ' How does he know my name?'. Harry started running again "Mr...." Lilly stop right in between her words when she saw Harry  
  
"Harry why are you late?" Lilly said giving him a stern look.  
  
"Professor Potter held me up" Harry said  
  
"I did no such thing" Lilly said defensively  
  
"No, I mean the male Potter... oh and this is for you" Harry handed Lilly the pass.  
  
"I see, You may have a seat" Lilly said waving her hand at a random seat, which was Draco's seat.  
  
Harry started to sit next to Draco, Draco sat uncomfortable in his seat.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what a Deval is?" Lilly said  
  
Hermes and Hermione shot out in to the air.  
  
"Um... Hermione?" Lilly said  
  
"A Deval is an animal that is able to turn into a different form sort of like a shapeshifter"  
  
"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw"  
  
"Today we will learn about shapeshifter , Care to tell anybody?" Hermes hand shot up.  
  
"Hermes"  
  
"A shapeshifter is a human being able to turn its form into anything it has touch, felt, or saw..." Hermes said knowingly  
  
"Okay, today you have my permission to go out at night, Here's a riddle to where to find me... Go to the wing blaster pitch, when your there you'll see my hands and face..."  
  
"Okay, Professor" The Class said in Unison  
  
~%~%~%~  
  
"Hermes, do you get it?" Harry said  
  
"No not at all" Hermes said scratching his head  
  
"I know!" Ronnie said out of no where  
  
"WHAT!" Harry and Hermes shouted  
  
"It's the clock!"  
  
"What?" Harry said confusedly  
  
"Well, you see when you go to the pitch, you see the Hogwarts clock and a clock has hands and a face" Ronnie said rightfully  
  
~%~%~%  
  
"Hermione!" Draco whined  
  
"Watch it Malfoy! I'm trying my best" Hermione glared  
  
"Yea, sure" Draco said back sarcastically  
  
"I've got it!" Ron said  
  
"What?" Hermione said  
  
"It's the goal! You see the Goal has a face, which is the circle! And the hand must be the wings" Ron said  
  
"No" Hermione said  
  
Then a clock bell was heard.  
  
"THE CLOCK!" They all said in unison  
  
~%~%~  
  
Wing Blaster lesson ~  
  
"Ok, now class today we need to learn how to spurt your wings"  
  
"Yes... Miss. Heddleworth..." The class drawled  
  
"Now, focus all energy to your middle... of your body" Miss. Heddleworth said  
  
Harry was the first to spurt wings... and only in the first class. Soon after Harry spurted every one else did too. They started to fly every one started to fall, but Harry flew like if he had wings since he was born. He turned form left to right, up and down. Miss. Heddleworth was quite impressed. She soon shot out the "Flyer" The flyer is a ball the size of a soccer ball and fly's.  
  
"Harry try to kick this in the goal, I'll get the goal moving" Miss. Heddleworth to Harry  
  
"Motionlea" Miss. Heddleworth muttered  
  
And soon the goal started moving around the pitch. Harry kick the flyer to the goal but as soon as he hit the flyer the goal flew to the other side. Soon Harry started kicking the flyer to the goal, and each one got in. Soon the class was over.  
  
"Harry, can I have a word?" Miss. Heddleworth spoke  
  
"Sure..." Harry said grimly  
  
"I would like you to join the team, you would make a good Griggle"  
  
"Sure..." 'WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS A GRIGGLE?'  
  
"Okay, Harry just have your parents sign this" Miss. Heddleworth said  
  
The two adult Potter who were walking, stop in their tracks, hearing a sob.  
  
"Hello?" James said quietly  
  
"Hello?" Lilly muttered  
  
*Sob*  
  
Lilly and James followed the sobs and found Harry in a crevice, crying his dear heart out. (A.N. Poor little thing)  
  
"Why can't I have parents!? Did they hate me that much? That they didn't want me?. They hated me that much? *Sob* All I wanted was Happiness but they didn't want me... I HATE THIS WORLD!!!" Harry screamed, not noticing the Potter behind him... Harry's eyes were filled with tears. So were the Potters....  
  
~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Harry walk into the school, muttering curses under his breath. He walked right into Draco.  
  
"Oh hey, Harry." Draco muttered  
  
"Draco can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." Draco said  
  
"You know that boy named Tom Riddle?" Harry said quietly  
  
"Yes... Why?" Draco questioned, with an eyebrow arched  
  
"He keeps on picking on me, what do I do?" Harry sneered  
  
~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Tom Riddle muttered curses and hexes everywhere... He knew Harry's secret... He knew Harry was Harry, Harry the STAR!! He wanted Harry under him... moaning his name... HE WANTED HIM... and if he didn't get Harry... He would kill him.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Well there's chapter 4 I'll have Chapter 5 out in 2 days... Oh and the beginning of August I won't be updating. Sorry... I have a trip to my aunt house and SHE DOESN'T HAVE A COMPUTER!! Oh well... Hope you guys like this story Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: This chapter is about Draco, Okay?  
  
Harry and co. doesn't belong to me so HA!  
  
D: Oh the horror, if he did  
  
H: I agree! If he owned us... *shivers*  
  
BLW: That's not funny, H and D. well on with a the fic  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~ Lyrics ~  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
Draco was reading a book, when an annoying taping at his window told him that an owl has arrived. Draco went to get his letter and open it, and read.  
  
"Dear dearest son,  
  
It seems that the locket of memories is in your trunk, it dropped off your desk. Please send it as soon a possible... At no delay. Remember not to open it...  
  
Sincerely  
  
Lucius Malfoy "  
  
Draco went to his trunk and started to search for the locket. Draco threw stuff every where. When he found it under a box.  
  
//Flash back//  
  
"You are my son, You will forget every single thing... You are no longer Blake... You will listen to every word I say" Lucius said holding the locket, rocking it to left to right.  
  
"Obliterate" Lucius said, A light blue ball of light came from Draco's mouth and transferred into the locket.  
  
//Flashback end//  
  
"I wonder what's in this" Draco said curiously  
  
Draco opened the locket, when the same blue light came from the locket... and zoomed right into Draco's mouth.  
  
"I remember" Draco said, before darkness claimed him.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Harry walk to his Hexes Class... when he bumped into the headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter... How nice to see you... And how are you doing today?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Fine, and you Headmaster?" Harry said politely  
  
"Ah, Fine... Mr. Potter do you mind after dinner... Come to my office... Talk to McGonagall to find it" Dumbledore said softly  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Well, I have to go" Dumbledore said, leaving to his left  
  
"You blazing old coot," Harry muttered under his breath and left to his right.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Harry rushed to his Hexes class... When his bumped into Tom Riddle.  
  
"Hello, Harry" Tom said seductively  
  
"Er... Hello Tom, I have---" Harry was cut short by Tom's lips  
  
"Harry tried to pull away. When Tom grabbed Harry's arms and pushed in to the wall... Harry muffled a scream but no one heard him. When Tom pulled away, Harry started screaming like a madman. Tom reached Harry's groin... And Harry screamed out for help. Unknown to them, a figure was behind Tom Riddle.  
  
"Mr. Riddle... Do I need to take off point for harassing a younger student... and no less than my god son?" (Grr... I so hate J.K Rowiling for taking Sirius!)  
  
"No! Mr. Black!" Tom said quickly.  
  
"Riddle, go to the Headmaster's office... I will explain to him later!" Black snarled  
  
"Yes, Sir" Riddle muttered  
  
"Good! Now go!" Black sneered  
  
Riddle left tripping over, His own shoes.  
  
"Harry?" Black said quietly  
  
Harry sat on the floor, shaking...  
  
"Yes?" Harry said quietly  
  
"Look, Harry I'm your godfather I won't hurt you  
  
~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Well Chapter 5, I kind of got writer's block... so you have to wait for chapter 6 I know I know this is a bit short! Read and review! I will try to make it up to you? Chapter six will be 9 pages or at least 6 pages 


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6  
  
In a child's Eyes  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This Chapter is for:  
  
Dracona the Slasher: She been review a lot of my fics, so this chapter is dedicated to her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Sirius made their way to the head master's office. Soon they made they were in front of the gargoyle. Sirius muttered the password, (Pixie Stix) and made their way into the office. Harry stood there, next to Tom Riddle, Professor Potter (Male), and Professor Potter (Female).  
  
The waited till the Headmaster came into the room. Wearing his violet robe, and half moon glasses. The headmaster waltz into his office.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter! How are you?"  
  
"Just fine" Harry mumbled  
  
"Now, what is this about Tom Riddle, raping you?"  
  
"I was walking to hexes class, and Tom came out of nowhere and kissed me" Harry mumbled  
  
"I see, I see... Tom Riddle is this true?"  
  
"No" Tom lied  
  
"He tends to lie," Said Professor Potter (Male)  
  
"Okay, I believe what you say..." Dumbledore said  
  
"Well, I'll leave you with a warning this time" Dumbledore muttered  
  
"NO! You can't just let go like that!" Lilly Potter said  
  
"You can't! He tried to hurt Harry!" James shouted  
  
"Your right! But if Harry's parents were here we probably get this done faster wouldn't we?" Dumbledore said, his eye's twinkling  
  
"Isn't this what were here for, were Harry's parents!" James and Lilly yelled in unison.  
  
Harry stood there staring at the two professors. Then Harry passed out.  
  
When he woke up, in the Hospital Wing... He felt two hands holding his. He opened his eyes and found the professor asleep, holding his hands.  
  
Soon, his eyes closed, with a smile.  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
(Dracona the Slasher gave an idea, thank you)  
  
Blake stood there in a white robe, with white wings.  
  
"Harry?" Blake said  
  
"Blake?" Harry replied  
  
"How are you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine Blake... You know something... you look like this kid at my school" Harry said  
  
"Errr... Probably not! Heh, I'm not err... a kid at your school" Blake said nervously  
  
"Oh, Coz' I thought you would've been this kid name Draco Malfoy" Harry said sadly  
  
"Do you have feelings for this Draco?" Blake said  
  
"Blake, I love you... But you're not here... and I fear I'm starting to have feeling... Though I don't spend time that much with him... I started having feelings when he defended the locket" Harry said, a tear fell from his cheek.  
  
"I know, you should tell him... I'll always be here for you... Don't worry" Blake said, his image fading.  
  
"Bye, Harry I have to go"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco smirked, he held an empty vial of Dreamweaver potion in his hand. He soon fell to sleep... Hoping Harry would give in to his feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat at breakfast, when everybody got a school owl. Draco picked up his letter and started to read  
  
' Dear Draco,  
  
On Hallos eve, we are having a Halloween Ball. I am hoping that you are coming... The band that is playing is ' Harry and the Gryffies' I'll see you on that day then  
  
Sincerely  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster'  
  
Draco stared 'Harry and The Gryffie?' Draco thought. Draco just looked at the letter. 'Where was Harry? Or Hermes or Ronnie?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Way to soon, The Halloween Ball was coming too soon. They did their classes. Harry was at least missing at three classes a day. Rumoring were spreading that Harry was the son of the two Potter professor. The two Potter Professor spent the rest of their day playing with Harry, The even confirmed the rumors were true. But every body minds had one thing in 'Where were the Slytherin three?'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Halloween Ball  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it's a big pleasure that all of you, came to this Halloween Ball. Before we start please, do not start any fights. For the rest Hey!" Dumbledore... smiled  
  
The ballroom was really the Great Hall; they charmed it so it was round. The ceiling was enchanted so that it looks like lightning and thunder came from it. The staff table was transfigured into a stage with curtains. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the ball room.  
  
Draco, Hermione and Ron went all together. Not having dates, Hermione asked Hermes out but Hermes said he was busy, And to every body surprised Ron asked Ronnie, but Ronnie said he was busy too.  
  
"I would like to introduce 'Harry and the Gryffies!'" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
The curtains were the staff table opened. The Ballroom all gasped at the site. There in front of every body stood  
  
Harry: In a Midnight blue clothes, with neon green thunder moving. He wore his trademark bandana.  
  
(A/N: The bandana is like Harry's scar)  
  
Hermes: In a wearing all black, with an orange vest.  
  
Ronnie: In a jade green clothes, and emerald green vest.  
  
"Hey" Harry said  
  
Everybody blinked.  
  
"Well, let's get this ball going" Hermes shouted  
  
"So, every body can get there butts on to the dance floor" Ronnie Shouted  
  
Harry, started playing his guitar, he took out his wand and muttered "Sonus".  
  
Ronnie stared to play his guitar, then Hermes started to play then Harry. Harry started to sing.  
  
~I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be to far away,  
  
You would always be here, I heard you say  
  
I never thought  
  
That it would be our last goodbye  
  
(Our last good bye)  
  
I still can dream  
  
That one-day love will fall out from the sky  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by? ~  
  
Draco stood, and a single tear fell in his eyes  
  
~(Do you believe?)  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
(Do you still believe?)  
  
Find a way to bring back yesterday  
  
Find a way to love  
  
I hope we stay  
  
When tomorrow becomes today  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one  
  
If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun  
  
(Do you believe? do you believe?)  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you see the sky above  
  
(Do you believe?)  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love?  
  
Do you believe? ~  
  
Draco stared at Harry. 'Should I tell him?' Draco's thought kept running in his brain.  
  
"Everybody gets on to the dance floor and watch me sing"  
  
Hermione and Ron stood there. Not wanting to move watching there two crushes playing with their eyes.  
  
~ Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
* A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes, on and on  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
* Repeat  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
  
Now I know we'll carry on  
  
Melodies of life  
  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
  
As long as we remember ~  
  
"Well, I whanna rock two more song into this ball two more, here we go!"  
  
~ in the land of twilight, under the moon  
  
we dance for the idiots  
  
ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
  
we sing with the castanets  
  
I will sing for crescent moon  
  
dancing with the castanets  
  
as the end will come so soon  
  
in the land of twilight  
  
now you are watchin' us outside the circle  
  
wanna be in the company  
  
boy, but you are lonely  
  
dance with nobody  
  
run away child, to your hiding place  
  
high and loud, the sound of your bell of the twilight...ringing.. all alone, it rings and echoes in the twilight  
  
in the land of twilight, under the moon  
  
we dance for the idiots  
  
ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
  
we sing with the castanets~  
  
"Well, the time is running low! So here's the last song!" Harry shouted  
  
~ deep in the night  
  
far off the light  
  
missing my headache  
  
visions of light  
  
sweeter delight  
  
kissin' my loveache  
  
how come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
how come I must know  
  
where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
how come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
how come I must know  
  
the direction of relieving?~  
  
"Well, The night is gone, and we just wanted to say! Will Ron, Hermione, and Draco please meet us behind the stage?"  
  
Harry ran off the stage, and glance back.  
  
Well, there's chapter 6! The song's aren't mine, their LOD, FF9, hack//SIGN  
  
Please review! Please? I know this chapter is quick it went from one thing to another! This is Chapter 6, if you didn't like this one, there is Chapter 6a 


	7. Chapter 6A:

Chapter 6a: This chapter takes place after Harry was in the hospital (Refer to chapter 6)  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, I forgot to put this on Chapter 6, opps... Do me a favor stick it on the other one? *Takes sticky note and sticks to chapter 6* Harry and Co. Do not belong to me  
  
Opps My bad! Ronnie plays the guitar! Not the Piano! Hermes plays the Piano! Sry!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Why? They were never there for me! They want me back just like that?' Harry sighed; he wasn't sure what he should do... Yet, he was busy, getting nearer to the Halloween Ball. He knew that band practice, and classes. Harry sat on his bed. 'Why should I take them back so easily?'  
  
Harry stood up and walked to his closet, pulling out a jade green robe. He put it on himself and walked outside. James and Lilly saw him walk outside. They followed Harry outside. Harry sat under the moonlight. Lilly and James behind him, They sat behind him. Harry stood up and screamed. James and Lilly watch him scream they looked at each other and stood up. Harry ran out of breath and started to pant. 'Why does life suck so much'  
  
"THEY WANT ME BACK?" Harry shouted to the world  
  
"HOW COME! THEY NEVER NEEDED ME BEFORE!" Harry kept shouting  
  
"They never came to pick me up form the orphanage! So I had to come to them? What if I never met them? Why do you do this? I lived perfectly fine with out them! Why? You make my life suck! They just come out of no where, and want me back? I don't forgive them! Give me one good reason why I should forgive them?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Because we love you," James and Lilly said in unison.  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"Is that a good enough reason? If you love me so much you, would've come to pick me up! I don't see why I should forgive you!" Harry snarled  
  
"Your right, but-"  
  
"But what? Too busy for you're own flesh and blood! Watch the boy who suffered? I lived in the orphanage and they starved us, hit us... not taking care of us! When we were sick they left us... Hermes took care of me! Why were you there? Then Mr. Vivo came, he pick me Hermes and Ronnie to be in a band. Even though we were 10, he still picked us. He made sure that we were fed right. Given clothes, food, and education. What have you given me? You gave me a horrible fate! If you love me enough to stick me in there, then I don't need your love" Harry sneered  
  
"Harry, your right we don't deserve to be your parents but you have to under stand!" Lilly said desperately  
  
"Harry weren't ready for parenthood, we were 15 then... We didn't want to abort you" James said  
  
"Then all you could do was stick me in there? Heh, do you even know how much my life sucked?" Harry sneered  
  
"No," Lilly said truthfully  
  
"Let me give you the birds-eye view"  
  
James and Lilly watches in horror, watching their son get beaten by the orphanage manger. Harry was getting a beating at the orphanage by the kids. Harry after the show getting nearly raped by 40-year-old men. They watch every single picture. Until Harry fell to the ground with a sob. The only thing that ran trough James and Lilly's mind was 'O my god!'  
  
Harry couldn't take it any more and ran into the castle. James and Lilly sat there staring at Harry's back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Hermes, and Ronnie made their way to the Great Hall. Bumping into Draco, Hermione and Ron. Hermione pulled Hermes into a corner. Ron did the same to Ronnie. Draco and Harry stood there in awkward silence.  
  
"Draco... Er... I... wa..." Harry looked down quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Draco said quietly.  
  
Just as Harry was about to tell Draco something, Hermione and Ron came back, looking dejected. Ronnie and Hermes came back with a frown. They stared at each other, and then Draco, Ron, and Hermione left.  
  
Harry walk to his hexes class, walk in with saying Hi, and just sat to his seat. James sat in his desk staring at Harry.  
  
"Harry?" James said quietly  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry snarled  
  
"Look, I know you don't want us... So I wanted you to know... If you ever need me... I'll be there for you... And I want you to have this" James said  
  
James pulled out a locket.  
  
"I wanted to replace that old locket of yours" James said, sadly  
  
"NO! Do you even know how important this is to me?" Harry said, tear staring to form  
  
"I'm sorry, but will you take it? Please? Your mother and I... wanted a way to be with you all the time...," James said, tears rimming near his eyes also  
  
"Give me time" Harry said, he stop talking when students started coming into the room.  
  
"Okay, class.... Today I'll teach you an easy hex called the jinx hex... When you cast it, you enemy spells will be jinxed and hit them back"  
  
The rest of the class was done on the Jinx Hex.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
There you go! Chapter 6a, I thought that Harry took his parents to quickly so i added this little part to it so you could see what happened. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tom Riddle comes back  
  
~~~  
  
Thought I should make this story a bit longer. So I'm going to make Tom Riddle ruin every thing. Ha! I'm evil sometime... No not really... I'm just trying to stall with the story coz' I'm running outta ideas.  
  
If you have any... Just port it to the review... and I'll see if I can fit it in to the story.  
  
Declaimer: You know the drill, ME don't own  
  
~~~  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Ron made their way behind the stage. Behind them Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle wanted Harry, and he knew Harry liked Draco. Hermione walk into the door, Ron followed. Draco stopped in front of the door, and looked at the doorknob. A rag covered his mouth, and Draco fainted.  
  
~~~~  
  
Behind the stage  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron stood there awkwardly.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry said  
  
"He was with us" Ron said looking worried  
  
"Do you think?" Hermione said  
  
"I did hear foot step followed us, but I thought it was ones of a teacher" Ron said  
  
"Let's go find him" Harry said  
  
Harry ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll talk to you later" Hermes said, his sky blue eyes shining. "I'll talk to you later, right now lets go find Draco okay?" Ronnie Midnight blue eyes, shining. He left.  
  
Hermione and Ron started to run and left the room. In the corner, Tom Riddle stood, with a tied and gagged Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
PLOT TWIST! Chapter seven is a bit short I know! But live with it! I wrote Chapter 6a and Chapter seven for you today! And I wrote Chapter 3, for A Brother of Mine! 


	9. Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: Enter the Crystals  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own Harry and co.  
  
WARNING: SLASH! H/D. Hr/OCC. R/OCC  
  
Like I said before, SLASH... As you know... Boy meets boy, Boy likes Boy, and Boy dates boy.  
  
Oh, and Flames will be well.... Flamed  
  
Thanks you Reviewers, I hit the 30 mark review line! Yay!  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Dracona the Slasher  
  
Amy: The songs were in the same order: Do you Believe (From Legend of Dragoon) Melodies of Life (Final Fantasy 9) In the Land, and Obsession (From hack//SIGN)  
  
Voltor: Yay, new reviewer! Thank for reviewing!  
  
Whyshoulditellyou: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Kana-chan- Yea, I know... They do act 16, that reason is because all of they grew up with out parents. They lived in an Orphanage, but when they got out, they met Mr. Vivo, their Agent. They're really mature for their age.  
  
Dark_Fox- Yay, I'm not the only evil person around, *Giggles*  
  
A/N: Sry but I5 won't be updating for a while coz' my Keyboard going hey wire. So I'm going to buy a New one okay?  
  
Cat: Here's the next chapter, Enjoy  
  
A/N: If I've forgot you, please forgive me... I can't go online right now. This story is being revised...  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Recap: Tom Riddle kidnapped Draco Malfoy  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Harry stood near the lake. He looked every where. Harry rushed into the forest; hoping Draco was there. Tom Riddle stood in a clearing, Harry looked closer, and there a gagged and rope figure sat. Harry moved closer, and saw a flash of silver hair. 'Draco' Harry thought.  
  
Harry went closer, and then took out his wand. He places his wand near a tree, and whispered 'Growthis'. The tree roots soon flowed to where Tom Riddle stood. Tom turned back and screamed 'Incendo'. The tree roots burn into ash, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay, Tom let Draco go" Harry snarled  
  
"What if I don't? Are you going to punish me?" Tom said with a wink  
  
'Jinxis' Harry muttered under his breath  
  
"I said let Draco Go!" Harry sneered  
  
"I don't think so" Tom said  
  
"muff mif moff muffa mere" Draco muffled under the gag  
  
"What?" Harry said  
  
Tom Riddle took out the gag, and slap Draco.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Tom said, his eyes gleaming  
  
"Look, Tom... I'll make you a deal... If you let Draco go..." Harry said desperately  
  
"Okay, get on your knees" Tom smirked  
  
"Pardon?" Harry said  
  
"I said get on your knees" Tom yelled  
  
"DON'T!" Draco said  
  
'Stupefy' Tom muttered  
  
Instead of hitting Draco, the spell rebounded and hit Tom.  
  
Tom fell to the ground, Draco stared, and Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Draco, you okay?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay"  
  
"Reall-"  
  
Just as Draco and Harry got the rope off, a spell hit them both. They found them floating in the air. The person responsible... Cidric Diggory.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Ha, like I don't know what you hide Potter?" Cidric Diggory sneered  
  
"You know?" Harry muttered under his breath  
  
"Of course," Cidric drawled, looking at his yellow nails (Ew!)  
  
"What is he talking about Harry?" Draco said, his Grey eyes filled with concern.  
  
"He knows about the Air Crystal" Harry said  
  
"He know what!?" Draco said; his eyes widen  
  
Draco's mind flash,  
  
'The Air Crystal is one out of four crystals of elements, The four crystal chose, which and who holds them. The four crystals are Fire, Water, Air, And Thunder. Once all four crystals are place in the Element Shrine the crystals will destroy the universe'  
  
"You hold the Air Crystal?" Draco said, his left eyebrow arched  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Then, What the hell are we waiting for! RUN!" Draco said  
  
Harry looked at Cidric, who was still distracted by his nails, which must I say... is a nasty shade of yellow. Harry transformed into a hawk and pulled Draco off the ground. Cidric saw this and started to throw flaming balls at Harry. Harry flew to his left, dodging fireball. Harry transformed into a phoenix and carried Draco into his room.  
  
Harry landed and transformed back to his human form. Harry stared at Draco for a response.  
  
"Who else has the crystals?" Draco said, staring mindlessly at the wall  
  
"My friend Blake, Remus, and Hermes, Though Blake, and Hermes don't know they have it" Harry said glancing at Draco  
  
"So, you're saying I have a Crystal?" Draco said, turning to face Harry  
  
"What?" Harry said  
  
"So are you saying I have a Crystal?" Draco repeated  
  
"Wha-Blake..." Harry pulled Draco into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, how could I be so dense? I should have known it was you!" Harry said, his eyes rimmed with tears. He faced Draco and pulled him into a kiss. Harry tilted his head, and ran his tongue on Draco's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Draco opened his lips and gave Harry more access.  
  
"It's okay Harry" Draco smiled  
  
"I'm so dumb" Harry whispered  
  
"No you're not" Draco and Harry's forehead pressed together.  
  
"Yes, I am. I never notice it was you" Harry said, a tear moved slowly down his cheek.  
  
Draco brought his hand and brushed Harry's tear away.  
  
"I never notice it was me ether. I was lost since I was born" Draco muttered.  
  
Draco kissed Harry's cheek.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well, The plot thickens! I think... Any ways... I thought it was a bit fluffy...was that even fluff?. But any ways Read and Review!  
  
PLEASE? IT only takes two minutes *Gets on knees* Please? 


	10. Chapter 9:

In a Child's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it? If I did... I would be rolling in money... But i don't  
  
WARNING SLASH: DON'T GO FLAMING ME FOR NO REASON, COZ' I LEFT YOU A WARNING IF YOU DO FLAME ME IT DOES NOT MATTER COZ' I'LL BE LAUGHING AT YOU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, I've been too lazy to actually type a fanfiction, or it could be that this Fanfic had a twist with the crystals. But I fit it in some how. I'm hopping that my writing style changed at a point, coz' some one told me that I should... Does anybody agree?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: A Heart of Fire, The Soul of Water, The Circle of Wind, and the way of Thunder  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Harry and Draco headed down to the Great Hall. Upon entering Hermes stood up and whimpered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Harry... Mr.Vivo... Has died" Hermes said  
  
Ronnie looked pale, Ron sat next to him rubbing his back affectionately.  
  
"What..." Harry said, his eyes rimming with tears  
  
"Harry and the Gryffies are no more" Hermes whimpered  
  
Harry sobbed, Harry leaned into Draco embraced and cried.  
  
"Meres Sow Fid he fie?" Harry asked, his voice was muffled by Draco's shirt  
  
"What?" Hermes said, his eyebrow arched  
  
"I think he meant to say, Hermes how did he die" Draco said, rubbing Harry's back  
  
"A kid name Cedric attack him," Hermes said looking at his nails  
  
Harry looked at Hermes. Who was distracted at the color of his nails... a nasty shade of yellow. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hermes... What do you desire most?" Harry said, slowly... his eye's narrowed more  
  
"I desire, for a err.... A book" Hermes said nervously, sweats starting to run down his brow.  
  
Harry eye's narrowed, if they could anymore. He took out his wand.  
  
"Tell me who you are" Harry said  
  
"What Harry it's me Hermes..." Hermes said  
  
"No your not" Harry said, he inhaled  
  
"But-" Hermes gasped for air  
  
"You're not Hermes, you did get what you desired, like you usually do, your not Hermes" Harry said, his wand pointed at the imposter  
  
"Okay, now you see Hermes now you don't" Hermes hand grasp into Harry's heart and pulled out a clear colored crystal.  
  
"The wind crystal!" Harry gasped  
  
Hermes changed into Cedric, and flew off.  
  
Hermes soon walked into the Great Hall, Roped and Gagged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Hermes, Remus, And Draco stood in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"He has the Air crystal" Harry paced around the room.  
  
"Stop, Harry your making me sick" Draco said,  
  
"Sorry" Harry muttered  
  
"What do we do?" Hermes muttered  
  
"Does he have your crystal?" Remus said  
  
"Yes, he took it out when he roped and gagged me" Hermes muttered  
  
"So he has 2 out of 4, if he gets you two, the universe is gone" Harry said, his eyes widen.  
  
He turned around and looked at the phoenix that stood in its cage.  
  
Harry eyed it, and closed the cage door. The Phoenix let out a sad note.  
  
"We have to be careful of things now, luckily that the fire crystal can't desire other crystals" Harry said.  
  
"Your right Harry" Remus muttered  
  
"The only thing we can do is, summon the crystal Fairy " Harry said  
  
"Crystal Fairy?" Draco asked, his eye brow arched  
  
" You mean one of those winged, and pixie dust creatures?" Draco laughed  
  
Harry watched Draco's eyes, Draco's eyes told Harry that he was amused.  
  
"No, Fairy's do not have wings, they look like normal people. Just that they have powers and things like that" Harry muttered,  
  
"Okay, how do we summon the Fairy" Draco asked  
  
"Well, we have to say the spell, when Cedric... puts the last crystal on the pillar." Hermes said  
  
"They also have an order, to put it right" Draco said, he place his hand on his hips.  
  
"Yea, But it's weird" Hermes said  
  
"Well tell us" Draco  
  
"Well, when we enter the shrine, there should be strange things." Hermes said.  
  
"Yea" Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
Dumbledore entered the room. He had a royal blue robe, he walked near Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes" Draco replied, looking at the man strangely  
  
Dumbledore's hand grasped into Draco's Heart and pulled out a blue orb.  
  
"The water Crystal" Cedric said, he walked away from the group  
  
"He's a shapeshifter" Hermes said  
  
"No shit Sherlock" Harry replied  
  
The group closed Cedric near a corner. Cedric then did his last move, he ran out of the corner, pushed his hand into Remus's heart and pulled out a yellow orb. Cedric disappeared with a pop.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS IS PLAIN FUCKING SHIT" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry calm down" Draco muttered  
  
"We need to get to that shine" Remus muttered  
  
"Yes, we have to get there"  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer, Draco smiled.  
  
"Yellow, Blue, Clear, Red" Harry muttered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry... I was trance into that orb on the headmaster desk"  
  
"No, say that again" Hermes said  
  
"Yellow, Blue, Clear, Red" Harry repeated him self  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Hermes shouted  
  
"What?" The other three said in unison  
  
"That's the order of crystal" Hermes said  
  
"Oh" Harry said under his breath  
  
~*~  
  
What did you think? The last chapter is next. I don't know if I'm is going to write a Sequel. Tell me if you want one... I dunno though... If I get at least ten review telling me to write one... I will. 


	11. Chapter 10

In a Child's Eyes  
  
Chapter 10: I will make this Story a bit longer... Since some reviewer want this Stroy keep going... I feel so loved =^_^=  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned it... Wish I... You GET THE POINT!  
  
Disclaimer 2: For you who have Played Golden Sun, And Golden Sun #2 (I wish I could play them right Now... But I Have to get this chapter out) I'm borrowing the Psynergy Adept Thing... So that does not belong to me. It Belong to the makers of Golden Sun. OH and Makers I LOVE YOU GUYS  
  
~*~**~~  
  
"Harry?" Draco muttered falling asleep near the pond. They didn't even know where the shrine was! Hermes had spent all night studying trying to findd where it was. It turned out you have to put the crystals on The Chinese Luna New Year. Which was in 3 months. Harry kept his eyes open when he saw a star flicker off. The universe was starting to fall apart. A thundercloud started to move near Hogwarts.  
  
*BOOM *  
  
The thunder hit the Dark forest trees.  
  
Harry's Crystal days where over. His Psynergy was taken away! How could he be so foolish as to let it get lost? Hermes had the months to find that shrine. Harry picked up Draco and carried him to the Slytherin Dormitories. He set Draco on his bed and crawled into his own bed.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Today was November 1st chilly wind blew across his pale cheeks, turning them a light pink. Draco's Birthday was today. He just didn't know it. Course someone remembered. Draco had forgotten the day he was born, Hell he never even knew. He always wondered how old he was, they said he was eleven. What if he was 12 or 13? Harry turned out to be 12, They passed him as eleven. What about him? What if he was 15 or 10 what? He entered the castle, slipping his hands in to his robe pockets. He entered the great hall, He knew it was empty, He just wanted to think.  
  
*SURPRISE * The room Boomed  
  
"What- In blazes?" Draco said confusedly (That is a word right?)  
  
"Happy Birthday!" shouted Harry, who in turn Was trying to crawl from under everybody.  
  
"But?" Draco said... Looked well surprised  
  
"Today is your birthday silly! After you left, They left your file on the front desk. I stole the picture of you and found your birth date" Harry said, quickly.  
  
"Hermes isn't here?" Draco said  
  
"Hermione isn't ether" Harry added  
  
"But why?" Draco said  
  
"They had to find that shrine two months are left."  
  
"Oh..." Draco looked around, Mister and Mrs. Potter, His beloved Harry, Ron and Ronnie, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape. And a cake with a one and a three.  
  
"Wait! Why does that cake say 13?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Cause you are!" Harry said happily  
  
(A/N: HA! You guyz have questioned their ages! BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THEM. THE AGES ARE REVEALED!!)  
  
"Did you find out Hermes? And Ronnie?" Draco asked looking totally confused, He looked like a lost puppy. (Awww)  
  
"Turns out Hermes is 14, and Ronnie's 12" Harry said  
  
"Yeash, so your telling me, Hermione and Hermes have a 3 year age span?"  
  
"Draco... Age doesn't matter! You and I have a one-year age span! If I wanted to date some one the same age... I would have to find someone that... was born on the same date... same hour... same minute... same...-" Harry ranted  
  
"I get the picture Harry" Draco drawled  
  
"Good! Now blow the candles!" Ronnie shouted  
  
"YEA!" Ron screamed sounding awfully like a banish.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Imflamia" Harry said to the candles  
  
The candle lit up with neon blue light, Just like Harry's Bandana. Draco stared at the cake... Then Harry bandana. They cake looked like the bandana.  
  
"Who bought the cake?" Draco raised an eyebrow  
  
"I DID!" Harry said Proudly  
  
//I should have known// Draco thought.  
  
The cake was black, at the edges neon blur flames moved like the wind. Draco blew out the candles.  
  
// I wish that Harry and I live a long and happy life//  
  
"Happy birthday"  
  
Soon Draco opened presents, Harry was the most special thing of all. A golden orb that flew around shouting 'Harry loves you' it was gold, with. (AKA The snitch, Remember Quidditch is gone!) Soon as everybody left... All but Harry's Parent and Harry.  
  
"Draco, I wish you a Happy Birthday" Lily said, and handing Harry a Crystal  
  
"Yes, Yes, Happy Birthday" James said handing Draco a Crystal also.  
  
Harry's parents left, and Harry looked at the stone. 'Could it be?' Harry thought.  
  
"Psynergy stones" Harry said  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R Please, So what did you think... I know it sucks like hell. I was reading along when I was typing... It sounded so horrible. But that's Draco's Birthday! And It's true too I didn't tell you guys the age of Hermes and Ronnie. Haha, here are the rest of the Chapter titles...  
  
Chapter 11: Harry and Draco spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Potter  
  
Chapter 12: Psynergy Drench  
  
Chapter 13: Where's Hermes? And the Psynergy Move  
  
Chapter 14: Cedric and the Psynergy freeze  
  
Chapter 15: THE SHRINE and The Incantation  
  
Chapter 16: The Crystal Fairy  
  
Chapter 17: Learning about Adepts  
  
Chapter 18: It's All over  
  
Chapter 19: Summer Time, Muggle Style  
  
Chapter 20: Harry and the Slytherin? Why not Gryffies?  
  
Chapter 21: Back to Class  
  
Author's Note: Thank you Note  
  
Wow, That's pretty long... I never thought that this fic... would be THAT long... I was thinking 11 chapters... 21Chapters... Leave a review people! If you do, It going to get you a chapter faster! The last Chappie only got two reviews... * Sobs * Show me some love! 


	12. Chapter 11

In A Child's Eyes  
  
Chapter 11: Harry and Draco spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Potter  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! Harry's twelve. Sorry I can't go online so I'm unable to check who reviewed! *Sigh* which really stinks. So I would like to thank you reviewers! All right I give you two chapters.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Harry stood near the great hall twin doors. They were going to spend a day with the Potter Parents at Hogsmade.  
  
"Where do you think we're going?" said the 13-year-old Draco.  
  
"Mum said we were going to a candy hall, whatever that is" Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"CANDY HALL!" Draco screamed, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Err... Yea" Harry said, eyeing Draco with wary eyes.  
  
Harry put out his hand, and Draco put his hand in Harry's.  
  
"Draco, Harry" Lily said as she walked into the great hall. "Harry, lets go" James said walking into the great hall after Lily.  
  
"Well..." Harry said slowly,  
  
"CANDY HALL!" Draco jump as if he was a hyper coffee crazed kangaroo.  
  
"Sure Draco...." Harry said as he walked in, and Draco bounced after.  
  
Harry fixed his bandana, as he entered the empty hall, and walked up to his parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad" Harry said as he nodded. "CANDY HALL!" Draco screamed as he jumped next to Harry. Lily and James sweat dropped.  
  
"All right. James do you have the portkey" Lily winked  
  
"Of course" James pulled out a lollypop shaped key.  
  
"CANDY HALL!" James and Draco screamed in unison.  
  
Lily grabbed the key and held each person's hand and shouted, "EXECUTE".  
  
Harry felt his naval pull and then landed in a candy cane, printed road.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry questioned  
  
"CANDY HALL!" Draco, James and a kid shouted in unison  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. (If your confused, just imagine Diagon Ally made of candy!)  
  
"We have to go to GrinHall bank and exchange our Galleons to CanHall gumballs." Lily said  
  
"Is everything here edible?" Harry questioned as his eyebrow started to arch, as he looked at a little boy bite into the candy cane road.  
  
"CANDY HALL!" Draco screamed and rushed to Grinhall banks.  
  
Lily shook her head as she made her way to Grinhall bank.  
  
A minute later they were in the Grinhall bank. "Money please" A dwarf said, he was short as a goblin but had big round noses, blue eyes, and a O shaped mouth. (Did you really think Goblins were working here?)Lily handed the Dwarf 10 Galleons, who exchanged them for a jar of Canhall gumballs.  
  
Draco started to claw at jar of Canhall gumballs.  
  
"No!" Lily slapped Draco's hand from the jar. "I need to go to the bathroom why won't you go on head without me, I'll catch up later" Harry said running to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran past the bathroom door, and opened one of the empty stalls. Harry checked under the stalls to see if anybody was there. "Oh god!" Harry moaned, as a hole in the middle of his chest started to expand. Harry started to pull out his locket under his shirt. He opened the locket, and a clear orb flew out. It started to float and flew into his mouth.  
  
Harry started to float and then float back down. He sighed, the hole started to fill again, as the orb flew into the locket again. And soon he rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
He found his parents at 'Great momo's Candy wands, discovered whenever' (IT was like Olivander's only with candy wands) "Hey Harry!" Draco waved holding up a wand that looked like snapping ling pop candy rocks. (Dun ask, My cousin did something like that, and at first I thought it burned a hole into my tongue) Harry made his way there, when...  
  
"HELP!" a little girl, cried.  
  
Harry being Harry ran over, after him his Parents and Draco. As he got there, he saw a kitten stuck in a tree. But... it was away from view so you couldn't spell it down.  
  
" How to get it down" Harry thought out loud.  
  
'Psynergy! Well der! You got it back' Harry's thoughts snapped.  
  
"You guys wait here," Harry said as he walked near the tree.  
  
He stopped and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes, three light blue rings surrounded his body, and as the sound "Cling" ran out three time, a huge hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the cat.  
  
The kitten was lifted from the tree and was lightly pulled down into Harry's arms.  
  
"Thanks" The little girl, said as she got back her kitten.  
  
"No problem" Harry replied, and ran back to his parents.  
  
"Sigh" Lily gave out. "Well, it's time to go Harry... And nice Psynergy... Haven't seen a lot of it these days...." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"What Psynergy?" Draco said giving a confused face.  
  
"It's the magic of an Adept... Don't worry you'll learn it in DADA" James said as they walked back to the portkey's appearance.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Lily pulled out a lollypop shaped ring, and said, "EXECUTE"  
  
They appeared in Hogwarts once again.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermes rushed over.  
  
"What?" Harry turned around  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Hermes said as he started to catch his breath  
  
"Where?" Harry said calmly  
  
"Forbidden City, In China.... There should be a portal on Luna New years..."  
  
"....Wait isn't the Heavenly Sword there on that day? It Appears every Luna new Years is it not?" Harry asked, his eyebrow started to arched  
  
"Yea, The Heavenly sword does appear that day" Hermes said  
  
"And the ying yang twins, and the lions guards start to move, and all sorts of traps... and not to mention the Dragon Blade...." Hermes added, giving a worried look  
  
"Bye" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and rushed out before Hermes could say anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapters 11 fin! YEA! I'll get the chapter 12 out right now... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12: The way of the Drench

In a Child's Eyes!  
  
I've been reunited with my 8th grade friend, I'MMMM SOOO HAAAPPPPYYY that I'm giving you three chapters!!! More then TWOO!!! YAHHHOOO! MY Best Friend and I, Were like Ying and Yang... Every class we'd be talking at lunch Talking... On the phone Talking! Till he moved to Florida and didn't have a computer! So I mailed him Recently and gave him my SN so NOW WE CAN CHAT Coz' he got a comp! I'm SSOOO HAPPYYYY! You can read now! And go on don't read my babbling!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 12: PSYNERGY DRENCH (Still happy)  
  
Draco and Harry were in DADA, Lily who was happy gave them a three page essay and a pop quiz! (Honestly I'M STILL HAPPY) Harry and Draco were united after 8 years from being apart. (SOUNDS LIKE ME YAY) Harry pulled out what looked like a blue crystal, and hung it around his neck. Harry then hugged Draco when Lily wasn't looking, Draco and Harry started to glow light blue, and Harry let go. Just then the headmaster's voice rang through out the school.  
  
"Will all houses please report to the great hall for an important message"  
  
"Let's go class," Lily said winking at Harry, as Harry got to the door, she said, "Good luck my son" Harry looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. The great hall was clear of all tables.  
  
"Welcome Students" Dumbledore said smiling  
  
"As you know, you have been here for 6 months... And I wish to see what you have learned... Welcome to Hogwarts Random Battle Arena dated ANYTIME OF THE YEAR! Student will be picked randomly from my magical Barney bag" (Oh god... Where the fuck did that come from... I have no idea but lets get on with this)  
  
Dumbledore held up a purple and green purse... and the bag spit 6 names... the names paired...  
  
Hermes and Ron  
  
Ronnie and Hermione  
  
Harry and Draco  
  
Hermes and Ron went to the middle of the room; Ron pulled out his wand. Hermes body started three light blue rings around his body.  
  
"Shenlong!" Ron shouted as the sound echoed in the room, A giant red dragon erupted from his wand. The red dragon flew and protected Ron from Hermes view.  
  
"Growth" Hermes shouted and the three rings made a "Cling" sound Vines erupted from the ground and grabbed the dragon and pulled it down under the ground. "Cail!" Ron shouted, an ice beam flew right at Hermes. "FIRE" Hermes snarled as the three light blue rings appeared and made the "Cling" sound. The fire not only hit the ice beam but Ron too. Ron fell to the ground with a thud. "UNCLE" Ron shouted as pain shot threw his leg.  
  
"RON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, HERMES WINS THE BATTLE!" Dumbledore shouted. (Eh, My siblings are watching Pokemon in the background...)  
  
"Next battle will be between... Ronnie and Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted. (No Psynergy in this duel... so it will be more boring then the rest)  
  
"Equeluim" Ronnie snarled, as a green beam flew out of his wand and hit Hermione.  
  
"Flymonis" Hermione shouted as she started to fall to the ground. Ronnie dodge but was hit by the spell with his wand arm. Ronnie arm turned into a fly leg. Ronnie dropped his wand and fainted.  
  
"Hermione is the winner!... *Whisper Can someone PLEASE turn his arm back to it's normal state? It's grossing me out!*"  
  
"NEXT WILL BE HARRY AND DRACO" Dumbledore shouted  
  
Harry moved to the middle of them room unsure that he should be doing this. Draco moved slowly into the room.  
  
"Let it all begin!"  
  
"Demon Night!" Harry muttered, and the three light rings of psynergy appeared and rang three clings. Then bunches of clear blue ghost appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Dragon Cloud!" Draco muttered, and a red Dragon appeared riding on a cloud and started to flame every ghost.  
  
"Angel Spear" Harry whispered as a white angel came and kisses Harry on the cheek, and Harry started to glow.  
  
"Ice Missile" Draco screamed as blue ring clanged. Ice appeared in the sky and aimed at Harry.  
  
"Lava Shower!" Draco shouted as if in rage. Fire rocks appeared but Draco couldn't control them, they started to flame every thing in sight... Soon the great hall was on Fire. Harry panicked as he saw the red flames. Draco on the other hand was trying to think of a way to put the fire out.  
  
Then out of the blue, the angel appeared,  
  
"Draconis! Use your hydropower.... Use your feelings not your brain... do what your heart says not your head!" The angel said softly, and flew back into the heavenly great hall sky.  
  
'DO what your heart says' Draco muttered inside his brain 'I wish some how I could Drench this... DRENCH' Draco screamed in his mind  
  
"DRENCH" Draco screamed, and a huge water cloud appeared and washes the flames away. 'Harry" Draco walked around looking for Harry, and found Harry in a corner Crying.  
  
"Harry?" The cloud was still there, raining.  
  
"Fire... everywhere!" Harry whimpered  
  
"not anymore" Draco whispered  
  
"After you left! The orphanage caught on fire, I was stuck in the room... I was stuck... I couldn't get out... The firemen came and rescued me and put out the fire... but I was still scared..." Harry sobbed.  
  
"shhh" Draco rocked Harry back and forth. Draco gently pulled Harry's face to look into his and kiss him in the rain. Draco's lips fitting Harry's as if they were Ying and Yang... Good and bad... Blonde and Black... Dark and Light... Right and left... Right and Wrong... Two pairs of a sock... Only one thing mattered... They fit right...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
R&R... The more you Review the faster I get! 


End file.
